bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20190111091712/@comment-34887722-20190116102506
DerSozi vs Kuwinn HR oder: Johnny Diggson vs Casa BiT Edition Just a Jester: Geil endlich ein neues Turnier, hoffen wir mal auf einen akzeptablen Gegner Holidave: Ja man, vielleicht Arroganz oder Shadow, dieser Kondor wäre auch ok Just a Jester: Wär nicht schlecht, auf jeden Fall wird das EEEEEEPIIIIIIIIISCH Shadow: So dann mal schauen was so raus kommt...ah, Viertelpaarung: Just a Jester vs Kuwinn Holidave: Nicht ernsthaft oder? Just a Jester: Wer war denn noch mal Kuwinn? DerSozi: Glückwunsch zum Freilos Just a Jester: Ich dachte ich krieg nen Gegner mit Persönlichkeit und dann das!? Wisst ihr was fuck that shit I'M OUT! Holidave: Genau Jester, wir steigen aus! NicStar211: Mit wem redest du Jester? Kuwinn Mustermann: Oh, danke Sozi DerSozi: ähm... Part 1: Jetzt batteln wir Platz 3 aus Winnie wenn das hier mal kein Fest wird Wir beide gehören nicht hier her, nur Arros 6 Punkte sind wirklich zurecht hier Wirklich Schwule scheiße mit Arro am Start, kriechst ihm so hart in den Arsch Ey dein echter Name ist bestimmt "Ich wohne in seinem Darm" Hattet ihr Beef in der Jugend hast du ihm gegen dich selbst den Rücken gestärkt Und weil du harter Fan bist ihm danach deine Schwester zum bücken gewährt Du hättest ihm am liebsten im Halbfinale sogar nen Featurepart verfasst In der Hoffnung dass er nach der Runde in deinem Kinderzimmer Liebe mit dir macht Richtig kranker devoter Scheiß den du in seiner Gegenwart abziehst Am besten wäre es wenn ihr vorm Standesamt eure Lebenspartnerschaft abschließt Keiner reduziert dich auf Arro, denn deine liebe zu ihm ist das einzige was dich auszeichnet Und dass das nicht einseitig ist weiß man seit Staffel 2 weil er wollte dich einfach nicht rauschmeißen Ein Ultra süßes Paar, da werden Shadow und Nicole ja ganz sicher neidisch Obwohl bei ihnen ist es spaß, bei euch zwei jedoch einfach nur peinlich Ey deine Runde ist selbst dir egal, die interessiert einfach Niemand Da hilft dir auch dein Idol nicht, keinen juckt ein potenzielles Arroganz-Feature Part 2: Mein Gegner? nicht der rede wert, ohne K und ein N hat sein Name das Ergebnis eh schnell erklärt Nanntest Jes einen jämmerlichen Clown? Das war hoffentlich ein ziemlich schlechter Scherz Denn was kannst du schon vorweisen außer nen Sieg den dein Schatz dir geschenkt hat Fährst dann dieses Jahr wieder die ernste Realtalk schiene wie ein wannabe Gangster Eigentlich nehme ich dich kein bisschen ernst denn dieses battle ist für dich nicht wirklich fair Denn schließlich wärst du nicht hier hätte sich Jes mit deiner Person näher beschäftigt Doch das war ihm zu lästig und jetzt willst du mir erzählen dass das hier ein wohlverdientes battle wär? Weil seh ich mir deine Hinrunde gegen Arro an ist jede Kritik mehr als berechtigt Ich als Lucky Loser nehme die Herausforderung an Und komm nicht mit Psycho oder Grammatik-Lines die sind schon bekannt Ehrlich gesagt, Innovationen traut dir wirklich keiner hier zu Und seit dem battle gegen mich weiß man, Arro bewertet seine eigenen Runden objektiver als du Was bleibt abschließend zu sagen außer das du ein peinlicher Speichellecker bist? Vielleicht wie stumpf und behindert du doch bist und dann die Dreistigkeit besitzt Als Analytiker für dein Vorbild noch einmal ne Bewertung abzugeben Denn für deinen Schnuckel führst du ein perfides Doppelleben